unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The epic poem of Dante
|details = I have a request here to investigate about Italian literature. The client is the Schoral of this town. It seems he is researching the epic poems of various countries. Well, would you consider accepting this job to help advance this field of study? |step1 = /Investigate the poet Dante/Amsterdam/Scholar/ Thank you for accepting my request. I'd like you to investigate Dante, the author who wrote a famous Italian epic poem. You can start by talking to the scholar around Genoa. |step2 = /Instant love for Dantes/Genoa/Scholar/ Dante, the famous poet and pride of Italy? Hmm. He was born in central Florence, where he lived out his childhood. As he was growing up, he met a woman named Beatrice, who he soon fell head over heels for. It was, as they say, love at first sight. |step3 = /Feelings go around in circles/Genoa/Scholar/ Once Dante had fallen in love with Beatrice, he wrote love letters to different women so that his true feelings would never be known. However, this ended up being the reason why Beatrice came to dislike him. Ah, it's such a sad story... |step4 = /Dante in the depths of dispair/Genoa/Scholar/ Though crushed, Dante would later go on to marry someone else. Beatrice went on to marry a wealthy man, but sadly passed away from illness at the young age of 24. Though they had not spoken in years, Dante was wounded to the heart upon hearing the news. |step5 = /Dante's resolve/Genoa/Scholar/ And yet, he continued to grasp for hope in the midst of despair. Eventually, he would go on to write poetry that immortalized Beatrice and her beauty for eternity. This included the epic Divine Comedy, which took him his entire life to produce. |step6 = /An eternal lady/Genoa/Scholar/ Dante surely thought that by immortalizing Beatrice in his poetry, she continued to live on is his heart. Come to think of it, I heard that Michelangelo in Venice was strongly influenced by Dante's work. Why don't you ask someone about that? |step7 = /The great poet Dante/Venice/Michelangelo/ Dante the poet? Of course I know of him. His Divine Comedy changed my life. In fact, I got the idea for The Last Judgment from the Inferno part. I believe he is a master poet who helped raise the worth of all Italian literature. |step8 = /Dante's world/Venice/Michelangelo/ The Divine Comedy is the story of Dante himself getting lost in a forest, meeting the poet Virgil, and visiting Hell, Purgatory, and finally Paradise through his guidance. In Purgatory he is reunited with Beatrice, the eternal lady, and through her guidance manages to ascend to Paradise. There he meets the Eternal Being and manages to reach the Divine Land. |step9 = /Beyond the experience of god/Venice/Michelangelo/ If you wish to know more, you should try reading it yourself. You know, I have a copy on that bookshelf if you're interested. Once you read it yourself, I'm sure you'll have your own ideas of what Dante was thinking, and how he lived. |stepfinal = The epic poem Divine Comedy/Venice/Michelangelo Estate/ The famous Italian poet, Dante, left his mark in history for writing the epic poem "The Divine Comedy". His own story had real tragedy in it, which may have been what helped lead him down the path that let him write the poem. |discoXP = 280 |cardXP = 140180 |reportXP = 85 |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Art or heresy?/Search/10/Appraisal/12/Italian/1/The Last Judgement |subQ1 = quest/Enchanting Melody/Search/6/Appraisal/8/Italian/1/Shakespeare's Sonnets |chainQ1 = |landarea = Venice |seaarea = Adriatic Sea }}